Kryptons of Greece
by RavenRedSea
Summary: The Kryptonians are on Earth, and who would have thought that one of them would fall in love with a Greek God! Max knows that she is a demi-god, but when will she learn that she's an alien? Rated T for mild torture.
1. Chapter 1

The worst part about Camp Half-Blood is leaving at the end of summer. I seriously could not be bothered taking the community bus with everyone else.

"How are you getting home?" Nico asked, as we walked to the top of the hill.

"I'll fly home thanks." I smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm staying for the year." Nico said.

I smiled and spread my wings. Nico smiled. He never got used to seeing my wings.

"I'll see you next year." I laughed at his face.

With that I took off, carrying my bag by my side. Camp had always been amazing. I was going to miss it. I loved my brother and my cousins, Nico and Thalia, but I only get to see them once a year. I loved seeing my mum. She wasn't anything special, but I loved her, and she did everything she could to keep me safe and well educated.

I love feeling the wind in my face as I flew home to Metropolis. I couldn't wait to see mum.

I landed on the roof so that no one could see me. I pulled my wings back into my back and pulled a dark blue hoody on as I walked down the stairs to our apartment. When I got to our floor, I noticed our door was open. I ran into the apartment. Standing at the edge of the room, was a man. His back was at me as he looked out the window. He had black hair and a long red cape. I put my bag down at the door quietly, then tapping my ring, my sword appeared in my hand. I formed a ball of water in my hand. Slowly, I sneaked up behind him. Suddenly, I leaped and pushed him to the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked, with my sword at his throat.

"I'm Superman." he said, staring at the sword.

"Sorry." I chuckled, standing up. "I'm Maximus, but call me Max. What are you doing here?"

"It's about your mother." he said, standing up.

"What happened." I said, a wave of shock passing through me. "Is she alright?"

Superman looked very sad.

"While you were away on summer camp, the Joker came to Metropolis." He explained. "He held up a bank while your mother was there. She was shot dead with a kryptonite bullet."

I sat down. My mother couldn't be dead.

"Why was it a kryptonite bullet?" I asked, still upset.

"Do you know your mother's heratige?" he asked.

"Not really." I admitted.

"Your mother was a kryptonian." he muttered.

I looked up at him. With a wave of added shock.

"I'm kryptonian!" I exclamed.

"Yes." he smiled. "Your mother was my little sister. That's why she was killed by the kryptonite."

I couldn't believe it. My mother was dead, I had never met my father. And now I find out that I'm not even human. I feel like a freak.

Superman looked around.

"You'll need to live somewhere else." he said. "I don't want you to have you living by yourself at fourteen."

"How do you know how old I am?" I asked.

"Batman." he answered quickly. "Is there anywhere you can stay?"

"No." I said, not wanting to think about camp.

"Then you can come and live with me." he smiled. "Pack a bag."

I stood up and quickly grabbed my bag from the door. I ran into my room and packed the things I didn't take to camp. I went into mums room, a grabbed her jewlery box. That's the only memory I needed of her.

I walked back into the living room. Superman stood there still.

"Take us up, John." Superman said, his finger in his ear, odviously talking on a microphone.

There was a flash of light and suddenly we were on a space station. There were people in costumes walking everywhere. I could recognise everyone.

"Welcome to the Justice League." Superman said.

He started walking off. I picked up my bag and ran to catch up. As I ran after Superman, I admired the view of earth. It was absolutely beautiful. I wondered if any of the gods had seen this. I guessed my dad, Poseidon, hadn't. As I looked back to where Superman was, I noticed he had taken off and was flying up to Martian Man-Hunter. Superman looked down.

"I'll come and get you." he said, flying back down to me. "My little brother is half kryptonian and he can't fly. I wouldn't think you could either."

"I can't fly like you." I laughed. "But my dad gave me a gift, so I can fly."

Superman looked confused as he landed next to me and took my bag. As he did, I focused on my wings and willed them to extend.

"Lets go." I said, as he stared at my wings.

He nodded and flew off, upwards towards the Martian Man-Hunter, I followed him, landing neatly next to him as he talked to Martian Man-Hunter.

"John." Superman said. "This is my niece. Max, this is John Jones."

"The Martian Man-Hunter." I smiled, shaking his hand. "It's amazing to meet you."

John raised an eyebrow at Superman. They stared at each other for a bit. I assumed they were having a telopathic conversation. I crossed my arms and looked like a normal teenager. Forcing my wings to disapear. I looked around as they continued their conversation. I loved watching everyone as they were busy working. I felt a presence in my mind, but I ignored it. I started thinking about my mother, my life, and camp. Suddenly I realised what was going on.

"Would you get out of me head." I said stubbornly at John, realising that he was probing my mind.

"You're strong." he said calmly.

"And you'll be very sore if you try to get into my head without my permission." I said.

His eyes twinkled, realising how annoyed I was.

"Do you know how hard it is to detect me in people's mind?" John asked.

"I assume it would be easy." I said. "But considering you said I was strong, it must be hard."

"You are smart." he said calmly.

"Na duh Sherlock." I mumbled.

Superman and John started talking again, so I looked around. I heard the p.a. system call Wonder Women to the command centre. She was probobly the only person I knew around here, and even then, I was only introduced to her. Suddenly, Princess Diana came flying into this area.

_This must be the command centre_. I thought.

Wonder Women landed a few metres away, and walked towards us.

"Princess Diana." I said, bowing.

"You don't need to bow at me." she said confused.

"You are the princess of Themescara." I insisted. "That is one of the most sacred place for us Greeks."

"Greeks!" she exclaimed, "How do you know about the gods?"

"I'm from Camp Half-Blood." I explained. "I have meet you once before, when you came to camp and meet the heads of each cabin."

"Oh." she realised. "I remember you know. Aren't you a daughter of one of the big three?"

"Yes." I confirmed. "My dad is Poseidon."

"Yes." she smiled. "I remember you know. You were either with the horses, in the arena or in the lake."

"That's right." I smiled.

"Diana." Superman said. "Come over here."

"Coming Clark." she said, turning towards the boys.

"Clark?" I asked, before she could leave.

"His alter ego." she explained walking away.

After they talked quickly, Clark signaled for me to come over.

"Would you like to join the Justice League?" Clark asked

"It would be amazing!" I said excitedly. "You guys are my heroes."

The three superheroes smiled.

"Can I still go to camp?" I asked.

"Sure." Clark smiled. "Can we get someone up here to talk Max to her room?"

"Of course." John said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can anyone who is off duty come to the command centre." John said on the p.a.

There was a sudden red flash and then the Flash was next to me. As surprised as I was, I acted unfaused. The Flash looked me up and down. I could tell he was into me. I wasn't into him.

"Flash." Clark said sturnly. "Stop that."

"Sorry Supes." he said. "What do you want me for."

"This is Max." Clark introduced me. "She's the newest member of the Justice League. Take her to room 804 to drop off her bags, then show her around."

"Okay!" he said happily.

_This is going to be fun._ I thought sarcastically.

"Lets go." I said, handing him my bags.

"Um..." he muttered. "How do you get down?"

I spread my wings and giggled as his face went into shock.

"Lets move."

After explaining my wings. And being given the grand tour, we ended up at the training level. As we walked in, I found so many people training. I could name everyone in costume, and a few others. There was one person I was interested in. He wore medieval armour and was chopping a practice dummy with a silver sword. I walked over to him.

"Hi." I smiled. "Do you want to practice against me?"

"That would be marvelous ma'am." he said polietly.

Flash apperared next to me.

"Shining knight." Flash smiled. "This is Max. Max, meet Shining Knight."

I smiled and shook his hand.

"Shall we battle?" I asked.

"Do you have a sword?" he asked.

I touched my ring and my sword appeared in my hand.

"Yes." I said getting my sword ready.

He raised his sword and be battled. The sound of swords clashing could be heard through the training room. My training kicked in and I stopped concentrating on what I was doing. Neither of us showed any sign of slowing as a crowd of superheroes gathered around watching our battle. Suddenly I felt a wave of strength flow through me. Quickly, I shoved my sword the hilt of his, instantly disarming him. He stumbled back. I kicked him in the chest, pushing him to the floor. I jumped on top of him and held my sword at his throat.

"Well played." I chuckled, helping him up.

"You are very good to ma'am." He said politely, shaking my hand.

I looked around, realising that everyone had been watching our little practice. Everyone was quiet. I felt really aquard.

"That was," Flash started. "Amazing!"

Everyone started congratulating me. It felt amazing. Having my idols congratulating me was amazing. For a few minutes, everyone was talking about our battle.

"What's going on here?" a deep voice asked.

Everyone turned and was silent. Everyone was silent, because Batman was asking questions. Flash appeared next to Batman.

"It was just a bit of training Bats." he said in his whiny voice.

"Who was training?" he asked, scanning the crowd.

"We all were." Green Arrow explained. "But we were all watching a sword fight between Shining Knight and the new girl."

"Which new girl?" he asked, unaware that there was someone new. "No one told me there was a new member."

I felt some eyes fall on me, but most were scared by Batman. I remembered reading something about Superman, and decided to try it.

"Clark." I whispered, so that no human could hear. "Did you tell Batman that I was coming?"

_No_. He said, I could tell no one could hear.

"Well then come and save me." I mumbled "Cos he's kind of angry."

_On my way_. He laughed.

Did he enjoy pissing off Batman? I started paying attantion to the situation at hand. Green Arrow, Flash and Shining Knight were trying to explain to Batman what was going on. I felt kind of scared. Having Batman on your tail is kind of scary. As everyone tried to explain things to Batman, the door opened and Superman came in.

"Batman," Clark said. "We need to talk."

"You have a lot of explaining to do." he groaned.

They headed for the door. I saw Superman mutter something under his breath, which I heard.

_Coming Max?_ He asked.

"See you later guys." I smiled at my audience.

I ran out, extending my wings and taking of as soon as I was out the door.

I flew as quickly as I could, trying to find Superman.

"Where are you?" I muttered, hoping he would here.

He didn't which was annoying. As I raced around, I tried to find him.

I had been searching for ages, but I couldn't keep going. I ended heading back to room 804. I needed to get some sleep. I opened the door, expecting to be able to go sleep, after a day full of excitement. As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted to Batman and Superman in a screaming at each other.

"Hi." I said.

They turned and looked at me. A look of worriedness of Superman's face, and a look of anger Batman's. But I don't think that expression ever changed. There was a silence.

"Can I go to sleep please?" I asked, exasted.

"No." they said in unison.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're different." Batman said.

"Isn't that the point of the Justice League?" I asked. "Everyone's different, and in a good way. We use what's special about each of us to keep everyone safe. So what if I'm different. So are you!"

the two me just stared at me. I didn't even know I could say something like that.

"What?" I asked, shocked at the silence.

"Are you alright?" Superman asked.

"Fine." I said. "A little tired, but fine."

"You're covered in water." Batman said.

I looked down at my hands, the were covered in a layer of water. I had fired myself up again. I calmed myself and the water dissolved.

"Sorry." I smiled.

"You are definatly Justice League material." Batman said, breifly showing a rare smile.

"Thanks." I said, annoyed. "Now I have your permission, can I please go to sleep now."

"Sure." Superman smiled, leading Batman out and closing the door.

I got changed into pj's quickly. I was about to go to bed when I thought of Nico. I went to the bathroom and created a fountain.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow accept my offering." I threw a dracma into the sink. "Show me Nico di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood."

The mist formed and I saw Nico.

"Hi Nico." I smiled.

He looked up.

"Oh." he startled. "Hi Max, what's up?"

"You would never believe what happened." I said, before explaining everything that had happened today.

"That's a lot of excitement for one day." He said. "I'm sorry about your mum."

"She died an amazing person, trying to protect everyone she could." I said sadly, before yawning.

"You look exasted." Nico realiesed.

"Bed." I decided. "Sounds like a good idea. See you."

I waved my hand in the mist and the image disappeared. I dived into bed, pulling the covers over my head and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wonder if all demi-gods hate dreams? Because I certainly do. At camp, I didn't get them often, but I never got them outside of camp.

Everything was different. Kind of happy, kind of black, and kind of green.

"We shall defeat the Justice League." A voice, filled with chaos said. "And I can get my revenge."

"Defeat the Justice League." another voice chuckled. "What an amazing opportunity."

"Joker's right." a third voice said. "What a wonderful idea."

"Yes Mr Luthor." the first voice said, still filled with chaos. "We shall rule."

"Chaos, Luthor and Joker team up." the Joker laughed. "Sounds like a match made for the Justice League's destruction."

Chaos looked around. He looked me straight in the eyes. He could see me.

"We have a guest." Chaos said. "And she was not invited."

With a flick of his hand, I was covered in darkness.

I sat up, gasping for air, shaking. Something was going to happen. I looked around, Superman was sitting next to me, looking worried. I did a double take, before, smiled at him, then realised something.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep." he answered. "You alright?"

"Bad dream." I said. "Where's Luthor?"

"He broke out a few days after her death." he said, referring to my mothers death.

I felt everything click then. I had a grasp on what was going on.

"What about the Joker?" I sat up.

"Still on the loose." he confirmed.

"Hades." I swore.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, Clark followed. I created the rainbow and called Nico. He was sleeping.

"NICO!" I screamed at him.

He woke up and looked at me.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Early." I said. "Where's Chaos?"

"What do you mean." he asked, suddenly alert.

"Chaos." I repeated. "Gaia's husband."

"Still locked up, I think." He said.

"You should check that." I said. "I had a dream."

"Will do." he said. "Who's that behind you?"

I looked behind me, and saw Superman standing there, looking in ore at what was unfolding between two teenagers.

"Oh, him?" I laughed. "That's Superman. The one I told you about. Superman, this is my cousin Nico."

"That's your cousin?" Superman asked, still shocked.

"Yes." I said annoyed, before turning back to Nico. "Check on Chaos for me. See you."

I waved my hand in the image and the conversation ended. I smiled as I walked back to bed. The Kryptonian had a few things to learn about earth.

"If you don't mind," I turned to my uncle. "I'm going back to bed."

I jumped back into bed and went to sleep.

Upon waking up, I looked around and Clark wasn't anywhere to be seen. I got up, and decided to work out what I was going to wear as a costume. I ended up choosing my red and black sneakers, black jeans, and black hoodie. I put a red mask on as well. When I looked in the mirror, I put my hood up and decided I looked awesome. I walked to the dining hall and got breakfast. I sat down in a corner and started eating. About half way through my wonderful breakfast, two people came over to my table.

"Hi." the women said. "Do you mind if we sit with you."

I looked up and smiled at the couple.

"Of course." I smiled.

The two heroes sat down. The women was Black Canary and the man was Green Arrow. I knew that they were in a relationship. You can tell just by looking at them, just like with Percy and Annabeth.

"It is an absolute honour to meet you both." I said. "I'm a big fan."

"Well after what we heard," Green Arrow said, "You're pretty good yourself."

"I'm not that special." I blushed. "I mean, your the greatest mortal archer of all time." Looking at Green Arrow before turning to Black Canary. "And your an amazing fighter and have the coolest power. Plus, when you two team up, your virtually unstoppable."

The two superheroes sitting with me smiled.

"But your not human." Black Canary said.

"How did you find out about that?" I asked, shocked that it had gotten around.

"There was a meeting after you went to bed so that we could understand who you were." She explained. "We were told you were kryptonian."

Thank the gods that was all they were told. I quickly had some more food so that they couldn't keep asking me questions.

I quickly finished my food, and left for the training room. I needed to calm my mind. I got there and immediately started pounding a practice dummy with my fists. I didn't think I would do much damage, but after two minutes, there was no dummy left. So I moved to another, that one was gone in under two minutes. I ended up finding a lead wall and punching that. I did dent it, but it never broke.

"What did the poor wall do to you?" a deep voice said behind me.

I quickly formed a ball of water, turning around and threw it at the voice. Just as the ball of water exploded on the man, I noticed it was Batman.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "You surprised me."

I walked over and upon touching him, he became dry.

"Well you answered one of my questions." he said.

"And your other question?" I asked.

"What was your conversation with your cousin about?" he asked, very confidently.

"He told you?" I asked, annoyed at Superman.

"Yes." he answered.

"I come from a world of ancient Greek mythology." I explained. "My father is the Posedion, the god of the ocean. Over the last few years, we have had to fight Kronus and Gaia in seperate wars. We thought we would be in peace for years, but after my dream last night, I don't think we have the luck we wanted. Chaos has probobly broken out of Tartarus, and he has teamed up with the Joker and Lex Luthor. I have my cousin, the son of Hades, looking into the Chaos side of things, and I asked Superman about the Supervillan end. I have most of the information needed covered."

"But you don't know where they're hiding." Batman concluded.

"That's right." I answered. "But I should know soon enough."

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly confused.

"You're on the case." I smiled. "It shouldn't take to long now."

"Smart girl." he retorted, heading out the door. "That reminds me. Your starting school tomorrow."

"WHAT!" I screamed.

I had secretly hoped that being in the Justice League meant that I didn't have to go to school.

"Your going to school." he repeated, and walked out the door.

I walked back to the wall and punched it. This time I broke through. Now there was a fist sized hole in the lead wall. With that, I walked out and back to my room. I pulled out my sketch book and started sketching the earth that I could see through my window.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in my final class for the week, history. I had been enrolled at a school in Metropolis a month ago. It wasn't anywhere near my old school, which all my friends went to. I hadn't made any friends, and I intended not to. Finally, the bell went for the end day. I picked up my books and walked to my locker. I packed my bag and left. I had to walk to the Metropolis Justice League base, which was a ten minute walk from school. About five minutes into my walk, I noticed a man following me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, turning around.

"I am interested in you." he said.

"How can I help you?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"I need you to come with Me." he said, pointing at the van that had just pulled up beside us.

"And why should I go with you?" I asked, trying to keep my nerves under control.

"Because I say so." he said, grabbing my hands and pulling me into the van. "Daughter of Poseidon."

I was pushed into the van, shocked that a someone knew about my dad. The doors were closed and everything went black. I didn't have x-ray vision, so I couldn't track where I was going. I sat in the truck and kept calm, trying to remember where I had seen the man's face. I realised that it Lex Luthor, from my dream. That's when I realised I was in for it. After a long time, the van stopped. Men came into the van and tided my hands together, and took me into a warehouse, where I was strapped to a chair. As soon as I was sat down, three men walked into the room, and the two men who had taken me out of the van left.

"I take it you escaped Tartarus." I said, looking at Chaos.

"You're clever." Joker laughed. "Don't you realise that you're being used as bait."

I kept my mouth shut.

"You're a mere daughter of Poseidon." Luthor sniggered. "There is only the need to draw the children here, so that the Justice League will save the children."

"I thought you were the expert on Kryptonians." I said to Luthor.

"I Am." he said, slightly confused at the question. "I can recognise them on sight."

"Obviously not." I said, refusing to break a smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll find out eventually." I sniggered.

He came over and stood right in front of me. Then he slapped me in the face. It didn't hurt me, but Luthor was in a lot of pain. He looked down at me. He ripped my top, exposing my birth mark, which was in the shape of an S.

"You're Kryptonian." He realised.

"Oh." I replied sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

I ripped the ropes, binding my wrists, and punched him in the face, mentally making a note to thank the lead wall. I ran towards the Joker, but before I could hit him, he pulled out I green gem. I thought it was nothing important. But then I felt weak. Really weak. I fell to the floor, absolutely exhausted.

"You like my gem?" the Joker asked gleefully. "It's kryptonite. I was saving it for Superman, but you're just as good."

I was so tired; I just wanted to go to sleep. Chaos bent down and put hand cuffs on me which were made of lead. I felt helpless, I felt weak. Something hit me on the head, and everything went black.

Upon waking up, I felt the rays of kryptonite surrounding me. The kryptonite felt far away, but still in the room. I felt weak, but I tried to move, but my hands and feet were tied with lead cuffs. I could not move. I pulled against the lead restraints, trying to break them, but I felt so weak that I couldn't break them. I relaxed, thinking of my training, trying to work out what to do in this situation. I couldn't think of everything. I relaxed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to break out, making a mental note ask Chiron to do this as training.

I was lying there for what seemed like forever, when I felt something. A presence in my mind. This presence was there for only a second, but it said one thing, _Max_.

John must be doing a mind sweep I immediately realised.

_John_. I screamed in my mind.

I hoped he would hear me.

_Max._ I heard John's voice said. _Where are you?_

_I don't know._ I thought back.

_What happened to you?_ He asked. _Clark's being pulling his hair out._

_I was captured on the way back from school._ I explained. _Luthor captured me and stuffed me in a van, not realising I was kryptonian. I punched him in the face, and Joker pulled out kryptonite. I never realised how much pain Clark went through._

_How long were you in the van?_ He asked.

_I have no idea. _I told him.

_I can work out your location now that I'm talking to you. _He said.

_Just find me soon. _I pleaded. _I'm scared._

_We'll be there soon. _He said in a comforting voice.

I smiled at this. I hoped they would get here soon. I was so tired I went back to sleep.

When I woke up, I heard someone banging on the door. I realised it was someone punching the door. I saw Chaos, Joker and Luthor in battle armour, as well as four hell-hounds. The door was pushed out and the sunlight was blinding. I could still feel the kryptonite, so when I saw Superman, I was very worried. With Superman, I saw John, Green Lantern, Shining Knight, Vigilante, Green Arrow and Black Canary.

_John._ I thought quickly. _There's kryptonite around the room. Don't let Clark come in._

I didn't know if he had heard me, but he said something to Superman, and he didn't come in. There was mayhem everywhere. I wasn't paying attention to who was fighting who. At some point, Shining Knight was thrown against the table I was strapped to. I told him to take my ring, turn it into a sword, and use that. He did as I told him. Very soon, I heard the whimper of a hell-hound turning into dust. I didn't smile, because I was starting to lose consciousness again. I heard Luthor and The Joker fall, and all the hell-hounds become dust, as well as Chaos. Somehow, I felt the restraints release me, and someone pick me up. I barely noticed the green skin or the kiss Superman planted on my head, before I was transported to Justice League headquarters. As soon as I was in the space station. I could feel the tension. I could see the panic on Martian Man-Hunter's face, as I felt the transfer to the stretcher. I felt horrible. The last thing I remember was the roof of the hall ways as I was rushed to the sick bay.

* * *

**Stick with me guys! one more chapter. Thanks for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"Percy, I'm telling you something's wrong." I whined.

I was trying to explain to Percy that something was wrong with Max.

"I would know if something was wrong." Percy said calmly.

"Last time I spoke to her, she was talking about Chaos rising." I insisted.

As I said this, the door to Percy's cabin flew open and Chiron burst in.

"Where's Max?" Chiron asked.

"Missing." I told him.

"Princess Diana came here looking for her." Chiron explained. "Apparently she didn't turn up at the place she was meant to go after school yesterday."

"I told you something was wrong." I said to Percy.

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked.

"We've been talking." I explained. "She asked me to see if Chaos was still locked up. He wasn't."

"We must go to the princess." Chiron decided.

With that, we ran out and to the big house. The princess was pacing on the deck, talking into a phone. She was dressed in her Wonder Woman outfit. When we reached the deck. She got off her phone.

"They found her." she said, sadly. "But she has been exposed to a lot of kryptonite. The doctors are worried she won't survive."

I looked at Percy, who was tearing up. I put my hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him. I understood how worried he was.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Not yet." she said sternly.

"Please." Percy pleaded, a tear rolling down his cheek.

She just looked at us.

"I have never seen such worriedness in a human man." she said.

"What's that meant to mean?" I asked.

"Superman is the most caring man I have meet." she explained. "You come second."

She looked at how worried we were.

"I'll see what I can do." she smiled.

Max's P.O.V.

When I woke up. The first thing I noticed was the oxygen mask on my face. I felt a needle in my arm. I looked over and saw a dripper in my arm. There was people talking at the end of my bed. I couldn't tell what was going on, but I knew I wasn't well. I still felt tired, and sick. But worst of all, I could still feel the kryptonite rays.

"She's awake." someone said.

Someone came over and held my hand. It felt good having a friendly hand in mine, even if I didn't know who it was.

"How do you feel?" the person next to me asked.

"Terrible." I croaked, my thoat very dry. "Where am I?"

"Sick bay on the Justice League space station." he answered.

"Where's the kryptonite?" I croaked.

"What do you mean?" he asked suddenly confused.

"I can feel kryptonite." I repeated.

Whoever was sitting next to me told someone else, and some sort of scanner came into the room. After a few seconds, I felt my sock being ripped of, and a small gem fall onto the bed. There was a sudden panic as the gem was picked up and taken out of the room. As soon as the door shut, I could no longer feel the kryptonite. I still felt weak, and fell back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, there was someone holding my hand again. The hand felt smaller then the last, but still warm and friendly. I could still feel the needle in my arm, and the oxygen mask. I opened my eyes, and looked at who was holding my hand. It was Percy. He had red eyes, and tears rolling down his cheeks. He must have been so worried about me. Behind him was Nico, also looking worried and sad. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I realised how much my family meant.

"Him guys." I croaked, trying to sit up.

The two boy looked up and saw I was awake.

"Max." Percy cried, pulling me into a bear hug.

We all cried in happiness that I was alright.

"Max." Percy repeated, pulling me out of the bear hug. "You almost died."

That comment hit hard.

"Chaos had some sort of spell on you that was slowly killing you." Nico explained. "And the kryptonite didn't help either."

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"Luthor and the Joker are locked up." someone said, at the end of my bed. "And Chaos is back in Tartarus."

I looked at were the voice had come from. Superman was sitting on a stool at the end of my bed. I smiled and cried. I was never so happy to see him.

"I thought I'd lost you." he said sadly. "We all thought that. Were just happy you're alive."

After two weeks in the Justice League sick bay, recovering from my attack. I was up and resuming light physical training. I no longer had to go to school, as Luthor and the Joker knew my secret, and might spread it. I was now doing missions with the Justice League ten months of the year, and Camp Half-Blood two months. I loved my life now, and I didn't want to change it.


End file.
